


i'm captivated

by fromthemoon



Series: in perfect harmony [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Keiji is so in Love, Bokuto Koutarou is a Star, Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-30 01:35:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18305501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromthemoon/pseuds/fromthemoon
Summary: He’s going to make the world see how bright Bokuto Koutarou can shine. And he’s going to be right there beside him.





	i'm captivated

**Author's Note:**

> This [song](https://www.google.com/url?sa=t&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=web&cd=1&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=2ahUKEwjxgJ2Bma3hAhUVFYgKHQ2hBLkQyCkwAHoECAkQBQ&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DKrnmBZiM-Fs&usg=AOvVaw2QdIg2XG0nKG3mkZEDP04X) made me get into a really sappy mood, and what better way to cope with my hopelessly romantic issues than to project my feelings to BokuAka?
> 
> I hope you all enjoy! (I recommend listening to the song while reading!)

_ You’re the one that I want to be with _

_ Never want to be separated _

-

 

The first time Keiji sees him, it’s like he’s blasted with a cup of ice water in the face.

 

It’s like something snaps in him, some sort of switch or unexplainable force that demands Keiji to focus on this boy, to keep his eyes locked on this boy. It takes him a few fleeting moments to gather his thoughts together, the sound of a volleyball hitting the floor getting him out of his daze. There’s a steady pace building in his heart, something fast and exhilirating and it’s almost like a  clock ticking, counting down to the moment where he may or may not possibly explode.

 

Everything around his world blurs out after the first encounter with this boy, the days of his last year in middle school and his vacation right before high school passing by as if they were nothing of importance. His first day in Fukurodani Academy feeling like nothing at all until he steps inside the gymnasium, until he sees him again, all proud stances and intense amber eyes.

 

It’s like the first time he saw him, his heart rate resembling the ticking of a bomb about to explode. Surprisingly, as his first day of practice passes by despite it being time spent with him, Keiji notices it to have gone by like a blur. 

 

The first time he speaks to Keiji, his heart maintains its ticking. When he gets home, he speaks to himself, proclaims something he never thought he’d say about someone.

 

He’s going to make the world see how bright Bokuto Koutarou can shine. And he’s going to be right there beside him.

 

-

_ Everyone says you're complicated _

_ Every day you're my most awaited _

-

 

Everybody tells Keiji that he’s a saint for putting up with Koutarou. For being the one to pick him up despite how difficult he is to deal with, how heavy a weight the boy makes him carry. Keiji scoffs.

 

_ Tell us when he’s being too much. _ Konoha.

 

_ Sorry if Bo bothers you too much. _ Kuroo.

 

_ He must be so troublesome, you okay, Keiji? _ Yukie.

 

What they don’t see is that behind every dejected mode, there’s a motivational speech and encouraging pep talk with enough power to lift up the whole world. Behind every pout, there’s a bright and proud smile. Behind every complication Koutarou seems to have is always another reason for Keiji to view him as perfect.

 

Koutarou is the one who keeps Keiji grounded, the one who pries him out of his over-analytical thoughts, who comforts him throughout every mishap and panic attack that follows. Koutarou is the one who wipes away his tears when the goddamned dam inside of him breaks, the one who holds his hand when he shakes with nerves or fear. 

 

He’s the one who makes Keiji’s days brighter, makes every morning worth waking up for.

 

-

_ They don’t see you as I do _

_ You are so beautiful _

_ Come breathe within my soul _

_ Let go _

-

 

Koutarou’s eyes are as lovely as they are intimidating. They hold a certain fire that makes Keiji shiver, makes his bones feel as though they are breaking, makes his toes and fingers curl, makes Keiji’s heart turn into a ticking bomb.

 

After every hug they share, Koutarou keeps his eyes locked on Keiji’s. Several may say that the setter’s eyes show nothing, express no certain emotion or feeling, but his captain sees right through him as if he were an open book. Keiji knows that Koutarou can tell when he is flustered, can tell when Keiji feels as though he’s the cause of their loss, can tell when Keiji is uncertain of things happening around him. Koutarou sees right through the gunmetal blue, pierces his heart with the amber fire he has burning in his soul.

 

There is a fire that surrounds Koutarou’s whole existence, burning bright and fearlessly. The flames dance around him and Keiji feels like a moth being drawn to the light his soul emits. There’s golden, orange, blue, all the possible colors of a flame pouring out of every movement the older boy makes. It burns him with every touch they share, every kiss stolen, but it burns him in a way that makes his heart crave for more.

 

It’s as if the fire within Koutarou melts away every single thing freezing over Keiji. It melts away his worries, his nerves, his ice cold gazes. His warmth embraces him, and Keiji can’t ask for anything but to be engulfed further into the flames.

 

-

_ Oh, my love, you don’t have to listen to a word they say _

_ All that really matters is that I love you, I really do _

-

 

They’re going to nationals together. 

 

Keiji turns to Koutarou after their winning point, his mouth forming into a wide grin, a loud shout of victory echoing in his lungs. His captain, his boyfriend, runs over to collide with his body as he hugs the exhaustion out of his setter. There are people everywhere, shouts of glory and congratulations, the student of Fukurodani chanting and cheering about their win.

 

In this moment, the whole world blurs farther and farther until the only thing he sees is Koutarou, and then there is hotness pooling in the corners of his eyes, his whole world is spinning and yet he can only hear nothing but his own breathing.

 

He turns still in the middle of the court, his hand grasping Koutarou’s wrist.

 

_ I love you. _

 

And then he hears nothing at all as Koutarou makes him see shooting stars, kissing him.

 

-

_ I need you and I really hate it _

_ But I never get tired of waiting _

-

 

Keiji has spent all his life waiting for the ticking bomb inside of him to explode.

 

He expects it to be when they lose Nationals, during Koutarou’s last match with Fukurodani. It doesn’t, but something else does. And Koutarou is there to pick up the shattered pieces.

 

It doesn’t happen at Koutarou’s graduation. He hides, he disappears, but Koutarou finds him anyway. He aks for a few tosses before the sun sets and the ticking grows louder as each moment passed.

 

It doesn’t happen when Koutarou goes away for university. He’s a whole hour away, the distance leaving Keiji alone with nothing but remnants of his boyfriend everywhere and the anticipated bomb. He feels it almost coming, but Koutarou calls him at the beginning and end of everyday. So he forgets about the explosion.

 

It doesn’t happen when he enters university, seeking to learn about psychology. He’s granted more time with Koutarou, with little to no distance, but his parents and his studies cause chaos in him. There is nothing he can hear anymore, not even the ticking, the lack of time he has in his life make it difficult to hear anything at all. But he hears every exclamation of love from Koutarou, hears every word of comfort from his boyfriend.

 

It doesn’t happen when Koutarou proposes, a whole ten years into their relationship. They’re underneath the stars, nothing but blankets and Koutarou’s body heat to give him warmth. Keiji’s about to fall asleep but Koutarou’s words wake him, a small _I want to spend my whole life with you, my love_ so quiet and soft that it blends into the cicadas and blowing wind. The ticking, dim and quiet, progresses into something louder, a steady and fast paced beat. Keiji says yes.

 

Keiji forgets about it, forgets about the explosion awaiting. He stands in front of Koutarou, in a white suit to match Koutarou’s black one. You always looked better in white, like an angel, Koutarou says to him. He smiles and goes through with their vows, feeling airy, as if it’s all a dream. The moment Keiji is asked if he takes Bokuto Koutarou to be his husband, to have and to hold, for better or worse, richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, until death do they part?

 

And then the ticking stops. The whole place is quiet, awaiting Keiji’s answer.

 

The bomb explodes, fireworks blasting, stars bursting from wherever. Keiji is smiling as wide as his smile when they were guaranteed a spot in Nationals. His eyes are smiling as well, tears forming at the corners.

 

“I do.”

 

Koutarou kisses him before he is asked to do so. 

  
  



End file.
